the surprise visit
by kakashi'slover29
Summary: kakashi was trying to get some sleep when someone knocked at his door...WHO IS IT!
1. the surprise visit

**This is my first fanfiction so please no bad comments but I do like tips on my next chapter so I hope u like it!**

**Title: the new roommate **

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

Chapter 1: the surprise visit

It was the middle of the night and kakashi was wide awake. He couldn't sleep because of the rain and thunder outside was getting louder.

"God I wish the thunder would stop so I can sleep" kakashi thought to himself

The rain and thunder was going non-stop for two days now at first it was just small drops of rain then came the thunder and the rain got heavy. Because of the rain missions have been difficult to complete.

Kakashi decided to read his famous book that everyone loved make out paradise, well people who aren't freak out by naughty. He finished the book in 2 minutes it was easy to finish a book if you read it about a thousand times but he was bored so what would you expect.

Kakashi checked at his clock 2 am "great time moves slow when you are bored" kakashi thought to himself. Just as he put his book down there was a knock at the door kakashi can't sense any familiar chakra so he didn't know who it was. He got out of his bed and walk to the door, he open the door and found sakura lying on the ground.

"What the! S Sakura" kakashi said in surprised to find sakura on the ground.

He picked her up and walked inside shutting the door behind him and ran straight to his bedroom and turned on the light. He checked to see if she has any injuries. All she had was some cuts and a nasty bruise on her leg he left the room to get some wet cloths and clean the cuts she had. After cleaning her up he put her in the bed and left her to sleep.

Kakashi walked in the living room and sat on the couch think on what just happen just then if she got in a fight with someone she should of went home to Sasuke but he was happy that she came to him instead, kakashi was always watching her training by herself, watching her developed into a fine ninja and over the past weeks he had develop feelings for her which he knew he would never get a chances to express his feelings but her love was for that emo kid then kakashi finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 1 finish finally so tell me what you think of it and I will keep going for those who like it review please **


	2. how this happened

_**I decided to rewrite this story because I didn't like how it was so short when it wasn't supposed to be so I hope you like the rewritten version**_

_Chapter 2: how this happened_

_Sakura woke up to an unfamiliar room. Looking around to try and find out where the hell she was then it hit her "__I must have made it to Kakashi's__" Sakura thought to herself._

_Sakura got out of bed and walked down the hall to the living room where kakashi was sleeping on the couch. She walked over to the sleeping ninja and nudged him to wake him up._

_"Kakashi" Sakura whispered he didn't wake up_

_ She tried it again but a bit harder_

_"Kakashi are you awake" she said a bit louder_

_"What the" kakashi said as he sat up _

_"Sakura are you ok" he asked_

_"Yes I'm fine" Sakura replied _

_"Sakura"_

_"What kakashi" Sakura replied_

_"What happen to you" kakashi asked as Sakura sat down beside him_

_"Well it started about ten o'clock when Sasuke and I were watching a movie; it was getting late so I decided to go to bed. As I was about to get into bed someone come up and attacked me and I fell to the floor I got up but I wasn't fast enough and he kept cutting me with a kunai and I looked at his face and... It was Sasuke" said Sakura as she started to cry. Kakashi put his arms around sakura and thought how could Sasuke do that to her. As she cried she felt that kakashi was tense but after one minute he was relaxed. _

_"Sakura if you want you can stay here if you want" kakashi asked trying hard not to show how angry he was._

_"Really?" questioned Sakura a bit shocked that he would offer her to stay_

_"Well until you find a new home" sighed Kakashi he didn't want her to go but he had to respect her decision_

_"Well yeah of course" said sakura_

_…_

_"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Kakashi _

_"Yes that would be nice" replied sakura rubbing her tummy_

_Sakura was drying up while Kakashi was washing up the dishes when she remembered something._

_"Crap I forgot I had to go to work and my clothes are at sasuke's" sakura said angrily_

_"If you would like I can go and get them" offered Kakashi_

_"Are you sure?" asked sakura_

_"Yeah I don't care Sasuke won't notice me" replied Kakashi_

_"Well…ok then" said sakura_

_"Be back in a second" said Kakashi as he ran out the door_

_"__Strange Kakashi left __very__ quickly" sakura thought_

_"__**Well maybe he doesn't want you to be late" inner sakura said**_

_"That's a first"_

_"**So maybe he's just be nice I don't know, I don't read minds"**_

_"Well whatever"_

_Kakashi walked inside to find sakura staring at nothing. _

_"Hey sakura I have your clothes!" yelled Kakashi scaring sakura _

_"Why did you yell?" asked sakura breathing deeply_

_"Because it look like you won't paying attention" replied Kakashi_

_"Well I was" _

_…._

_"Um Kakashi can I have clothes?" asked sakura_

_"Oh yes sorry" replied Kakashi handing sakura her clothes_

_Sakura got dress and was heading for the door when Kakashi said_

_"I hope you have a lovely day" Kakashi said cheerfully_

_"__What is up with him all of a sudden?"_

_"**I don't know, again I don't read minds"**_

_"Whatever"_

_"Thanks you too Kakashi" said sakura and she left_

_**I hope that was better I will continue writing for those who like the new version**_

_**Review if you like**_


	3. how was your day

**Continuing the story**

Chapter 3: how was your day?

"KAKASHI HOW COULD YOU" yelled sakura as she burst through the door

"Hello sakura, how was your day, oh just fine thanks, how was yours?" asked Kakashi

"Don't change the subject!" replied sakura angrily

"Ok what were we talking about?" asked Kakashi

"Well if you like to know how my day wa-"

"I thought you didn't want to change the subject?" interrupted Kakashi

"Just shut up!" shouted sakura

"Ok"

"As I was saying bef-"

"If you are going to tell me your day I might as well ask again" Kakashi said "how was your day?"

Sakura just death glared Kakashi telling him that he will be pounded if he doesn't shut up

"WHY DID YOU HIT SASUKE WITH A SHOVEL?"

"So that how your day was, very interesting"

"Just answer the question"

"The real question is how did you find out"

"A nurse told me that Sasuke in the hospital because you hit him with a shovel"

"Damn it I should have hit harder that way he wouldn't able to remember who hit him"

"Why did you?"

"Because I felt angry for what he did to you"

"Rrrreally"

"Of course, how could someone hurt a person like you"

Its true Kakashi did have feelings for Sakura, but he doesn't know how to tell her. But if he did tell her how would she react to it. Love is very difficult for Kakashi, but not to many people

Sakura couldn't reply, she couldn't believe someone like Kakashi would say something like that

"_**OMG someone's got a boyfriend"**_

"_No I don't"_

"_**Yes you do, I can see in Kakashi's eyes, well **__**eye"**_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_**I just do ok just leave it as that" **_

"Sakura" called Kakashi waking sakura from her thoughts

"Yes Kakashi"

"Are you still mad?"

"_No"_

"No Kakashi I'm not"

"That good" _Kakashi sighed_

_Kakashi and sakura sat in silence for a while before it got to the best of them_

_"So really, how was your day, besides what we talked about early?" asked Kakashi_

_"It was ok, I guess and can you stop asking that" replied sakura_

"Alright, alright god I was just asking"

_1 minute later_

"Well I better start dinner" said sakura

"No it fine I can do it"

"No I can"

"Please sakura with the trouble I cause today I will, end of story" said Kakashi as he got up from the kitchen with Sakura following

"Fine but I'm helping"

**End of chapter, the chapter was called the shovel but one of my friends said that I should call it how was your day because it was said a lot, hope you enjoy it! **


	4. what date

**Continuing the story**

Chapter 4: what date

"Sakura"

"Yes Kakashi"

"How about I take you out for dinner instead of having dinner here"

"I mean like a date?"

"No, no….. It's just that I feel bad for hurting you in anyway"

"Oh…. Ok"

"Good"

Kakashi and sakura walk out the door and down the street, lucky there's hardly any people out night so no one would think that they are on a date, but Sakura and Kakashi do.

"_**Looks like someone's on a date"**_

"_NO I'm not now shut up"_

"_**Looks just trust for once, you like him and he likes you so stop pretending"**_

"_I'm not pretending and this is not a date"_

"_**Ok then…. How about we make a bet eh"**_

"_What kind of bet"_

"_**You secretly seduce Kakashi into making him admit he like you"**_

"_NO FUDGING WAY!"_

"_**Oh come on"**_

"_THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING IT SO YOU CAN FORGET IT!"_

"_**THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR NO'S, YOU DO LOVE HIM AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO THE BET!"**_

"_NO I'M NOT"_

"_**Fine then if he doesn't love you, I will say that I was wrong and you were right but if he does then you will admit that I was right and you were wrong"**_

"_I didn't say I was doing the bet"_

"_**Oh come on you chicken"**_

"_I am not a chicken"_

"_**Prove it then"**_

"_Fine then I will do the bet and when I win, I will say that I was right and YOU were totally wrong"_

"_**Fine then, deal"**_

"_Deal"_

"Sakura, you're very quiet… Am I scaring you?"

No, no, no Kakashi of course not"

"Good, because you look scare"

"No. no let's go and have dinner"

Kakashi and sakura walk on in silence until Kakashi stop in front of a takeaway shop

"What is this place?"

"Just a good shop with awesome food, it not a fancy restaurant but we are not on a date"

"Oh well do you know good restaurant if we were on a date?"

"Maybe…. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing" said sakura as she walked inside with Kakashi behind her

"_That was weird"_

Sakura let Kakashi pick out her food because he was the one that was going to pay but he didn't know it. They finish they food before sakura said

"That was great and thanks for paying"

"Wait wha…" but he didn't get to finish because got off from her chair and ran out the door

"SAKURA" shouted Kakashi not caring that there was people in the shop, he put out the right amount of money and sat it on the table and ran after sakura

Sakura ran at full speed knowing Kakashi was very fast

"_**What the hell was that?"**_

"_I'm just playing with him"_

"_**Well you have a weird way of showing it"**_

Sakura only got to the end of street when strong arms wrapped around her, stopping all movements

"You have to be quicker then that sakura"

**That the end review if you like**__


	5. i'll teach you a lesson or not

**Continuing the story**

Chapter 5: I'll teach you a lesson or not

"Now Sakura...what was that all about?"

"Whatever do you mean Kakashi?"

Sakura could hear him growling behind

"_Oh dear someone's in a mood"_

"_**Well, what do you think the reason is Sakura?"**_

"_Alright, Alright I see your point"_

"_**Um Sakura, your forgetting someone again"**_

"_Shit"_

Sakura only just realise that she no longer in his arms, she turned around not realising how close **his **head was and accidently kissing him on the lips for a split second before they both moved away

"_Oh shit"_

"Well I think you just explained it"

"I'm so sorry kakashi"

"Sakura"

"I'm so sorry"

"Sakura"

"I'm sorry I ju-"

"SAKURA"

"What"

"I know you like me"

"Of course I like you... as a friend of course"

"No, you like me more than a friend"

"WHAT, how did you know?"

"Um...because every time you space out you have a very interesting conversation with your inner self"

"_**How the fuck did he know that"**_

"How did you know?"

"Because of the sharingan"

"Fuck you"

"Sakura we don't say those words"

"Fuck you"

"You mean I'm going to fuck you"

"What?"

But kakashi never said anything as he put his arms around her and use the hand signs for teleportation jutsu and sakura found herself no longer on the street but in kakashi's bedroom.

"Now sakura I'll will teach you not to swear at you sensei"

"Oh yeah, you and what army?"

"Army?...oh you mean **this **one" said kakashi as he made a shadow clone

"wwwhat are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm going to doing sakura; make love to you of course"

"_OMG is he really going to"_

Kakashi pulled down his mask ran quickly over to her pulling her in for a passionate kiss and pushing her backwards onto the bed with sakura been underneath kakashi. Pulling away from her lips and going around to her ear and quick as a flash the other kakashi was behind her naked and her wrists were held behind her back.

"I did tell you that I was going to teach you a lesson about not to swear at your sensei" whispered kakashi huskily

"FUCK YOU" yelled sakura, trying to fight her way out for her sensei's clone but didn't success

"Naughty, naughty, naughty language sakura, we'll just have to fix that"

Sakura moaned has she felt Kakashi's clone's cock rubbing at the entrance of her anus and what she didn't realise is that she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore and that the kakashi in front her wasn't wearing clothes as well.

"This is going to be **very **interesting, won't Sakura"

"FUCK YOU"

"Still with the language, fine then" kakashi said as his hands move up to her breasts and pinch her nipples. Sakura moaned which quickly turn into a whimper as kakashi moved his hands away.

"Well we give Sakura her first lesson" kakashi said as Sakura found herself on her back with the clone's cock at her entrance. The clone thrust in and started a hard pounding, sakura screamed as the clone continued never slowing down almost like trying to give her a quick release. It was almost 5 minutes and the clone can feel she was getting close, just as she was about to cum the clone pulled out quick denying any sort of release.

"What...the...hell" sakura moaned hating the fact that she didn't cum, feeling empty and unsatisfied.

"What wrong sakura? You look upset" kakashi smirked

"You bastard, do you expect to do this all night?" Sakura said angrily

"Maybe but if you say you're sorry then maybe I will stop"

"Your joking do you really expect me to lay here while you do what you like"

"I had a feeling you would say that because there's a bunch of clones outside my bedroom and even if you get pass me you wouldn't able to get pass all of them"

Sakura really thought about this

"_The clones behind the door are not my problem, does he really think I can get pass him in my state, I'm still exhausted from having sex with his stupid clone before"_

"_**Oh will you go and have sex him already, you love him and he knows it so stop denying it"**_

"_You're right"_

Sakura took a deep breath and looked over at kakashi who was still waiting for an answer

"Ok kakashi I'm sorry for swearing at you"

Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes "Really sakura! That it" kakashi said as he walked over to her

Sakura heard a poof sound looking behind her and the clone was gone. She turned back around and looked right in Kakashi's eye "Yeah so come here and give me a kiss"

Kakashi bend down and suddenly finding himself on his back with sakura holding his member near her entrance. "Let's see how fast I can make you cum" sakura said as she lower down on his member and started to ride him and starting slow but quickly increased.

Kakashi loved the feeling of her bouncing on top of him but he didn't want it to end so quickly. He knew she would cum first but it seen she was holding it in, she might last longer than him if she keeps on touching her breasts like that. Oh how the scene in front of him looked so damn sexy.

"Ssakura pplease ssslow down, I don't wwant thisss to end too quicklyyy AH" kakashi groaned louder as sakura lean down to suck on his earlobe.

"But kakashi I love the feeling of your hot big cock in my pussy, don't you" sakura smirked

Sakura continued to ride him, touching all over her body in an effect to release him. Sakura rubbed her clit earning a loud groan from the man under her, she knew he was watching using her other hand to grab his sacs and could feel how tight they were and knew it would be long now. In a final effect she gave his balls a good squeeze and it was enough to make kakashi cum. "dddamn it sssakura" kakashi groan as he spill his seed in her and sakura finally released too.

They both lay there exhausted kakashi looked at sakura so capture by how beautiful

"You know I'm going to get you so bad tomorrow" kakashi said

"Well I can't wait, show me you best"

"_Oh I will hehe" _kakashi thought as they both went to sleep

THE END

**Well I'm going to end the story here because I tried to find time to write this chapter so I'll end here hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
